


Late Night Talk

by Trickster_1996



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996
Summary: My piece for the Lotura Valentines exchange 2019





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts).



> Not exactly "cheesy romance period" but I hope I did the feeling of the more climatic scenes in the genre justice :,) @CharalampidisGruber your request was super fun to draw and I really hope you like how this came out

[](https://ibb.co/yWtwFn8)


End file.
